<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Match Made in Purgatory by dullvivid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596353">A Match Made in Purgatory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dullvivid/pseuds/dullvivid'>dullvivid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sly Cooper (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anthro, Anthropomorphic, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Forbidden Love, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Relationship Discussions, Sex, carmelita fox - Freeform, sly cooper - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dullvivid/pseuds/dullvivid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sly Cooper was trying to clear his mind on a rainy night out, when he made an impulsive decision to confront his "beloved" inspector. What he had anticipated to be a brief exchange of sarcastic banter and an inevitable getaway quickly became a heartfelt conversation about their feelings and moral beliefs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sly Cooper/Carmelita Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Match Made in Purgatory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been a liiiittle outta practice from fanfic writing after six or so years of college essays n' stuff, and since I've recently gone on a huge Sly Cooper binge, figured WHY NOT WRITE A SMUT FIC--which aggressively became less of a smut fic and more of a corrupt romance/moral ambiguity plot I guess??</p><p>Anywho, hope y'all enjoyyy; I DO plan on writing more of this later, but for now I'm leaving it as a brief one-off.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Paris, France</strong>
</p><p><br/>
Roughly 10PM</p><p><br/>
It was cloudy; the weather forecasters anticipated fairly heavy rain within the following hours. The streets were dimly lit, and a cool breeze blew through with a sharp, almost piercing bite as whithered leaves were scattered across the sidewalks. It was the perfect atmosphere for a night out--especially for a certain thief.</p><p><br/>
The raccoon perched himself atop one of the taller buildings, taking in the beautifully melancholy scenery as he exhaled a puff of vapor against the crisp air. It wasn't too often that Sly had gotten a chance to just...take a moment. Whether it had been performing meticulous reconnaissance over a foreign territory occupied by a crazed warlord; or fleeing through the rustic, yet claustrophobic streets of Venice in order to escape the unbridled wrath of a certain ferocious vixen; the young raccoon had always found himself a little too distracted to actually take it all in. But not all distractions are inherently a bad thing.</p><p><br/>
Despite his relaxed frame of mind, Sly maintained an astute sense of awareness for any potential encounter--after all, he is a wanted man. His posture was immaculate, at least as immaculate as a bipedal, anthropomorphic raccoon could muster. The street lights reflected off his velvety gray fur, accentuating the contours of his slim, athletic frame. He was like a work of art--now if only he could steal himself.</p><p><br/>
Moments had passed, and Sly began to grow ever so slightly suspicious of the solitude. It was a Friday; the night was young. Was there a curfew in order? Perhaps the area was cleared on purpose for possible investigations--he pursed a slight smirk at the thought of running into his "beloved" on such an already perfect evening out.</p><p><br/>
Sly decided he wanted to stretch his legs a little--the raccoon swiftly made a dash across the rooftops, jumping across alleys from building to building with such poise. For him, this was barely a warmup; and by this point, it was borderline choreography.</p><p><br/>
It did not take long for his insatiable curiosity to kick back in as one of the aforementioned distractions had made its return. As he caught sight of a familiar figure walking the streets of Paris, he paused and kept silent as he observed from afar. The big, bushy tail; those flawless curls in her hair; that anything-but-subtle sway of her hips as she strutted with the utmost confidence and authority--it's no real big surprise who we're talking about here.</p><p><br/>
But what exactly was she up to tonight? Sly's easiest guess would have been that she was on one of her regular patrols; or perhaps she was just on her way home for the evening. Who knows. Sly's thoughts meandered for a brief moment, as the temptations to confront the feisty fox manifested themselves like butterflies in his stomach. Why did he always feel so confident--so <em>serene</em>--around her? She's a cop, and he's a criminal--yin and yang. They complement each other, or that's what Cooper believed at least.</p><p><br/>
Maybe--just maybe--he could finally catch her off duty and just have a little chat for once instead of getting shot at. There were so many things he wanted to talk about since their last conversation in the chopper, which to Sly had felt like an eternity since. He proceeded to follow the inspector.</p><p><br/>
Carmelita was impatiently checking her phone for any updates on the weather. The clouds appeared rather overawing this time of night, as their luscious contours were further pronounced by the sickly pale moonlight. Much to her dismay, she didn't even have an umbrella, and her apartment was quite a brisk walk away. She just couldn't think straight; too much was going on in her head.</p><p><br/>
"<em>Mierda</em>..." Carmelita murmured underneath her breath. "Aaand of course, terrible reception--come on, you damn thing." The vixen proceeded to make her way back home, all the while occasionally cursing at her phone for its lack of cooperation; by this point, it didn't really matter as a trembling roar of thunder crept out from the silent air. The sudden shift in tone briefly startled her as she winced, catching her phone as she nearly juggled it out of her hands.</p><p><br/>
It was at this point that Sly, after gingerly tailing her, decided to break out from his shadowy camouflage for a little...heart to heart, so to speak. "Well, well, well, look what we have here," the young raccoon casually observed, approaching the fox as he slid down from a street light. "Funny how we always seem to bump into each other by complete happenstance..."</p><p><br/>
His playful demeanor, that cocky attitude, the smug aura about him--this recipe was like a spicy gumbo that had always left a singe in Carmelita's mouth.</p><p><br/>
The inspector did not even blink an eye as she spun 180 degrees with her shock pistol out. "Cooper!" she barked, "Just what are YOU doing here, following me around like that in the middle of the night?"</p><p><br/>
Sly shuffled his posture a bit, shrugging with that sultry grin of his. "Who said I was following you? I was just enjoying a nice, casual stroll in the park, taking in the scenery and clearing my mind a bit--then, of course, I couldn't help but overhear you arguing with someone across the street, so I--"</p><p><br/>
Before he could finish his excuse, Carmelita interjected. "Oh, so you just so happened to be in the exact same spot at the exact same time? Cooper, I've been on your case for years--I know you better than anyone else does," stifling a quick chuckle under her breath. "You aren't exactly the type to work under 'coincidences,' Ringtail."</p><p><br/>
The raccoon's grin widened ever so slightly, revealing his pearly fangs as he tilted his head. "Oh? You say that you 'know' me? Well then, what's my favorite colour, <em>detective</em>?" he inquired teasingly.</p><p><br/>
Carmelita squinted as her nostrils began to flare. "Oh fuck off, <em>imbecil</em>; you KNOW what I meant. You...plot things! There's always some ulterior motive with you and your gang; you're always leeching onto others for your own benefit. Don't you think for a SECOND that I've forgotten about that 'dance' we had in India--playing with a woman's emotions like that, bah! You think you're some Casanova, hm?"</p><p><br/>
Cooper had raised his eyebrows, lessening his grin into a closed smile. <em>She really won't let that one go, now will she?</em> He leaned against the pole of the street light, folding his arms, "You have to admit though, we do make a great duet--you have such an elegant posture, and your technique--"</p><p><br/>
Once again interrupted by the barking fox, "I don't need your smartass flattery right now, Ringtail! I've had a long day, mountains of unfinished paperwork, Barkley being...well, <em>Barkley</em>; and I just want to go home for the weekend--PREFERABLY before the storm moves in."</p><p><br/>
The clouds were rapidly moving as the wind picked up, whistling with a brisk gust that would send a shiver right up one's spine. The booming thunder became more prevalent throughout the night, with occasional droplets of water staining the asphalt below.</p><p><br/>
"Furthermore," Carmelita continues, "I don't even have my umbrella with me, so if you have any additional questions, I advise you hold your tongue until our next inevitable encounter," she concluded with rolling her eyes, holstering her pistol as she began to turn away from the raccoon.</p><p><br/>
"You're letting me go, just like that?" Sly cocked his head. "No big speech about justice, not even a quick rooftop chase?"</p><p><br/>
The vixen hung her head over and let out a sustained groan of exasperation--just long enough to emphasize the amount of disdain she was feeling towards him at this moment. "We go through this routine <em>very</em> frequently, Mr. Cooper. You piss me off, I draw my gun, you run away; rinse and repeat. I'm just...not feeling it tonight. I need a hot bath, a warm dinner, perhaps a massage, a good movie, an actual night's rest..."</p><p><br/>
At this point, she was practically daydreaming to herself aloud. However, Sly's ears certainly perked up at the idea of a "massage"--of course, there was no way in hell she'd let him get his hands on her again, right?</p><p><br/>
"Well...I just so happen to have an umbrella in case you need it. Problem is," the raccoon scratched his chin, "it's Bentley's, and I promised I'd bring it back tonight." Sly shifted his focus back to Carmelita. "If you would have me, I'll gladly walk you the rest of the way home--"</p><p><br/>
Yet again, cut off mid-speech. "Ohhh no no no, <em>cabron</em>, if anyone's going to be doing any walking, it'll be <em>you</em> walking your ringtailed ass right into your cell!" Carmelita retorted, attempting to suppress a grin at Sly's reaction to her comeback. "Besides, why would I lead you back to my apartment and openly disclose my location to you? There's that ulterior motive again, Cooper."</p><p><br/>
Sly let out a light chuckle as he rolled his eyes, "Inspector Fox, why would I need to do something like that? I <em>already</em> know where your place is. How else would I have been able to leave you all those gifts?"</p><p><br/>
The vixen, now rich with vitriol, pursed her lips so hard that it was as if she were clenching her mouth into a fist. At first, she wanted to clothesline him across the throat and hogtie him then and there. Remembering her blood pressure, she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths as she recalled a few of the things Sly would leave her under his "anonymous" persona.</p><p><br/>
Occasionally after a particularly arduous day, Carmelita would come home and sift through her mail--bills, fast food flyers, more bills, a rose--the usual. More often than not, she'd find his witty calling card attached to these gifts; it was prime evidence to report back to INTERPOL with and have his conniving ass thrown in jail for harassment. But she never did; in fact, she's kept most of the paraphernalia on a shelf in her room as if it were some kind of exchange with a pen pal. He even recently left her a box of gourmet chocolates on the account of Valentine's Day coming up--she could not just turn down a free box of <em>La Maison Du Chocolat</em> and be able to sleep with a clean conscience.</p><p><br/>
What was she thinking? <em>He's a crook. He's wanted across multiple countries, he's stolen countless goods--hell, half the shit he's sent me is probably stolen anyways-- and he's resisted arrest for just about every felony he's committed and has gotten away...because I just let him. Why?</em> The vixen, deep in meditation, opened her eyes back up, having calmed down a bit from Sly's previous wisecrack.</p><p><br/>
<em>That only begs the question: what else has he done besides leave little pick-me-ups in my P.O. box? He's not exactly the stalker type either...at least, I hope to God he's not.</em>
</p><p><br/>
Carmelita continued ruminating to herself, questioning her prior reasoning with the thief--she'd often thought about these things to herself, always postponing the inescapable confrontation she and Sly were likely to end up having. At the same time, Sly proceeded to hold his tongue, as he was afraid he'd overstepped his boundaries with the livid inspector.</p><p><br/>
Sly, raising an eyebrow towards Carmelita as she returned from her contemplation, took this moment to break the awkward silence. "Carmelita, you okay? I can hear the rain picking up..." He began to unfold his umbrella and approached her cautiously, "...I think we should go before it gets--"</p><p><br/>
"Yeah," she interjected tersely, aloof and seemingly passive, "we should get going."</p><p><br/>
Her sudden shift in overall tone and compliance left Cooper feeling uneasy--this was a first. That distant expression on her face, that abrupt--well, she's always abrupt. Sly carefully went along with her, holding the umbrella over their heads as the clouds began to pour.</p><p><br/>
On their way back, no words were exchanged between the two. Carmelita took this time to reflect to herself--to try to understand the motives behind his bizarrely generous behavior towards her.</p><p><br/>
<em>What does he want from me exactly? Does he...expect something in return, or, or is he just being altruistic? He's a criminal...but he's saved my life, multiple times. He's a crook...but he's sought after justice, much like I do--just on the other side of that same coin.</em>
</p><p><br/>
She occasionally eyeballed him from her peripheral view, slowly but surely reassuring herself that he wasn't going to just bail on her at the last second. <em>He wouldn't do that, he's just...he's just a misguided fool, with a heart bigger than his head. Way bigger. Too big sometimes.</em></p><p><br/>
Sly's "big" heart was currently starting to race at the thought of being so dangerously close to the officer. <em>Why did I put myself in this situation? She could just cuff me at any moment and bam--it's the big house for me. She's being awfully quiet; I never thought silence could be so deafening.</em></p><p><br/>
In his own reflections, Sly began to question why he, too, was so attracted towards his antithesis--the person who is hell-bent on his arrest. Opposites do attract, after all. But...what if things could have been different? Their conflicting professions were making this so much more complicated than it needed to be.</p><p><br/>
They began to approach her apartment; the wind was picking up and blowing a lot of the rain underneath the umbrella--so much for keeping dry. However, neither of the two seemed to react, as they were lost in deep thought. Approaching the building, Sly and Carmelita headed up the stairs--this is the part where he sees her off, and they resume their regularly scheduled confrontations and banter in the weeks to come.</p><p><br/>
Or so he was expecting.</p><p><br/>
Carmelita jerked back around towards him as he made an attempt to depart. "Oh no you don't, Cooper. I'm not gonna let you just walk off like that all scot-free. I'm not finished talking to you." She squinted, staring him dead in the eyes as she reached for her key to open the door, checking to make sure no one saw the two together.</p><p><br/>
Sly had no choice but to comply, especially seeing as how he was partly responsible for her clothes being drenched from the ongoing storm. He merely nodded his head and awaited her motion to walk inside.</p><p><br/>
Upon entering her apartment, she did not hesitate to immediately lock the door behind them; carefully monitoring Sly's body language, she led him into the living room where she commanded him to stay put until she had returned. He did not move an inch, fearing he may have bitten off more than he could chew this time; however, there was a freakishly weird sense of relief he was feeling, as he pondered how she would have cuffed him by now if she really wanted to...</p><p><br/>
The Vixen returned with a large, white towel. "Strip." She commanded.</p><p><br/>
"Excuse--" Sly attempted to get a word out.</p><p><br/>
"STRIP," she demanded. "I don't want your wet clothes staining my furniture or my carpet. Put your laundry in the basket over there, I'll be back down after I get changed."</p><p><br/>
The raccoon did as he was told, removing his wet clothes and wrapping himself up in the dry towel. <em>Damn, her clean laundry smells way better than the guys'</em>. He carefully followed her orders with the basket and waited her return as he tried to make himself as comfortable as he could without coming across as too comfortable.</p><p><br/>
Upstairs, the vixen had already gotten undressed and looked for a decent pair of gym clothes to throw on without having to take a bath--she could always use them again tomorrow since they're gonna get sweaty anyways.</p><p><br/>
<em>Why are you doing this, Carmelita? </em>She ruminated over her decisions.<em> He's a crook. He's a criminal. He's...a crook...a criminal.</em> Leaning over her dresser and staring at her reflection in the mirror, Carmelita let out an elongated sigh. <em>He's a gentleman. I'll give him that. He's just...misguided. Why's he always on my mind though? It's because I've been assigned to his case for years, so it's my job to--no, no no no there's...something special about him. He has potential, he can be steered into the right direction, as stubborn as he is about his family heritage.</em></p><p><br/>
She studied the bags she's amassed under her eyes since her first year with INTERPOL. All this work--was it really worth it? Trying to uphold a sense of honor and bring criminals to justice was Carmelita's identity, and here she was facing the fears of falling for that which she was driven to subdue.</p><p><br/>
<em>Sly Cooper...you've broken the law on countless occasions, you've resisted arrest, you've put my profession at risk--you've broken my heart, you've resisted me, and you've put my sanity at risk...</em>
</p><p><br/>
The fox collected herself and mustered up the confidence to walk back downstairs with the intent of showing absolutely no vulnerability--she didn't want him getting too comfortable, after all.</p><p><br/>
"Cooper," Carmelita called as she made her way back down to the living room. Upon confronting him, she took a seat on the couch, gesturing him to come sit next to her. "Why?" she asked in a declarative tone.</p><p><br/>
Sly sat down, maintaining eye contact with her untamed, hazel irises. "Why what?"</p><p><br/>
Carmelita didn't even blink. "Why do you make this hard for me--for us? You're not stupid; I know you're more than aware about how we feel towards each other."</p><p><br/>
"Strictly professional, right?" Sly muttered, almost scoffing at his own response. "That what you wanted to hear?"</p><p><br/>
Closing her eyes and exhaling somewhat sharply, the vixen tried to keep as calm as she could. "Sly...whenever I confront you, you act like some little boy at a birthday party. You should be <strong>afraid</strong> of what I'm capable of, and yet you continue with this carefree persona of yours, treating our 'relationship' as if we're two high schoolers going steady."</p><p><br/>
The raccoon's ears pinned down at the comment as he broke eye contact with her, displacing his focus towards the floor. "I know. I am afraid--I'm afraid that I can't atone for everything I've put you through. I've always been afraid that it'd been too late for me to tell you what you actually meant to me--"</p><p><br/>
Being cut off yet again, Carmelita raised her voice, "And so am I. I'm afraid that while your intentions may not be inherently malicious, I'm jeopardizing both you and myself by letting you slide time and time again. Sooner or later, INTERPOL is going to catch on--and when it does, I'm afraid we're done for."</p><p><br/>
Sly paused for a brief moment, mentally shuddering to the cold reality of her statement; he looked back up at her and nodded ever so solemnly, "I'm sorry."</p><p><br/>
The vixen shifted her posture on the couch, leaning against one of the cushions as she folded her arms. "If you're sorry...you'll be willing to bend <em>your</em> rules a bit, just as I've had to bend mine in order to keep you out of too much trouble. You'd be surprised at how often I've had to lie to my own boss, for <em>your</em> sake, Sly."</p><p><br/>
"You think I haven't already done that?" Sly reciprocated with a slight flinch. "Carmelita, I'm sure you're aware of the sacrifices I've made to help you out, too. I don't wanna see you lose your position at INTERPOL."</p><p><br/>
Promptly, Carmelita interrogated, "Like you did back in India when that <em>backstabber</em> framed me?" Her expression stagnated as she glared over at him. "You have helped me on countless occasions, sure; but you've also gotten me into a few close shaves--your nonchalance and my...arrogance...my naivety...my feelings..." she began to trail off, losing that fixated eye contact as her mind drifted elsewhere.</p><p><br/>
Sly took long, silent breaths as he sat there, awaiting the vixen's response once she'd collected her thoughts. His mind felt scrambled as he recalled some of the more selfish stunts he'd pulled in the past just to tease her. <em>She didn't deserve any of that. She's just doing her job, and I was putting her at risk--I just couldn't...stay away from her. Why?</em></p><p><br/>
"...But I guess I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. You keep me on my toes, Ringtail," she returned her focus back to his chocolatey brown eyes, "and you've always led me right where I wanted to be. You're good at your craft, Sly...I just wish there was some way we could work together more directly without all the public scrutiny involved. We'd make a great team, and I..." she huffed a chuckle, "...I always preferred working alone."</p><p><br/>
The raccoon was fixated on her--she had his full attention. At a loss for words, Sly tried to suppress a grimace as he fought back his tears; Carmelita's sincerity had really struck him, seeing as how most of their conversations prior had consisted of flirtatious repartee and occasional threats.</p><p><br/>
"Sly..." Carmelita said softly, "it's okay if you have to cry." She paused for a few moments, collecting her words she's been trying to speak to him for a long time. "It's complicated, I know. Nevertheless, you cannot just go playing with my emotions like that--with our emotions. I don't want to see you incarcerated either--God knows you don't deserve it with everything you've done to actually <em>help</em> INTERPOL in the past."</p><p><br/>
There was a momentary pause. "But despite all that," Carmelita continued, "not everyone is going to side with what is considered a criminal by public standards. Sure, you've done more as a glorified contemporary 'Robinhood,' but I can't say that'd hold up too well for you in court," she said, trying to muster a light chuckle so as to ease up on Sly.</p><p><br/>
Shifting his position on the couch, Sly leaned against a cushion, almost mirroring Carmelita's posture as he kept his eyes on her. Moments had passed before the raccoon finally spoke again. "Carmelita, I...we've been doing this for, what, six years? Seven?"</p><p><br/>
Carmelita wearily muttered as she shook her head slowly, "I don't know, it's been a while." She glanced over at the window as the rain beat heavily against the glass, suppressing all noise from anything beyond the two. "When I first met you here in Paris, you almost got me fired...and got me promoted after busting that wanted crook Pierre in the same night." She chuckled. "Funny how that works--one of the best assets INTERPOL has in tracking down criminals is the same man we've been trying to catch for what feels like an eternity now."</p><p><br/>
"Gotta give all that credit to the gang--without those two, you probably would've had me behind bars by now," Sly chimed in. "Hell, things could have gone way worse for both of us back in Prague had it not been for Bentley."</p><p><br/>
"You're a family--you and your friends always stick together. That's something I couldn't say for some of colleagues over at INTERPOL." Carmelita scowled at the mere thought of her previous experiences with her ex-subordinate and that manipulative witch. "Notwithstanding your reputation, it's always come as a surprise to me just how similar our goals have been--we just to see justice, really."</p><p><br/>
Sly began to smirk as he listened to Carmelita go on about their past encounters--despite a million conflicting thoughts swimming around in the back of his mind right now, he felt most of his tension lifted by the mere sound of her voice. It was unusually calming to him, especially when it wasn't being used as a tool of reprimand from across the rooftops. It was respite.</p><p><br/>
The vixen readjusted herself as the cushion she was leaning against was beginning to flatten. She sat there in thought, retaining eye contact with Cooper for several minutes of absolute silence as the white noise from the incessant rainstorm filled the atmosphere around them.</p><p><br/>
"Sly Cooper," she broke that silence. "I want you to tell me the truth..."</p><p><br/>
The raccoon pulled his head away from the couch with an inquisitive expression on his face. "The truth? The truth about wh--"</p><p><br/>
"About how you feel towards me," Carmelita responded abruptly. "I question myself if you're just doing these things to stall for time for one of your schemes or if you actually have feelings for me." Sitting up, she met his eyes with a deep, longing expression, leaning towards him ever so slowly. "Please, I don't want any more of this cat and mouse game; I want clarity. I want <em>you</em>, Sly."</p><p><br/>
Sly was taken back at the genuine emotion in her voice; he still wasn't quite used to this less aggressive side of Carmelita he'd been speaking to for what felt like hours by now.</p><p><br/>
"Carmelita," he whispered to her in his smooth, debonair tone--the same voice that would always send her heart racing as her shoulders trembled with goosebumps. Leaning closer towards each other, their foreheads eventually met as they faced down with their eyes closed.</p><p><br/>
"I don't want any bullshit either, Cooper." Carmelita warned, closing her eyes. "No more running, no more lying, no more frills--just your complete and absolute honesty. I want you to prove to me that this hasn't just been some kind of game..."</p><p><br/>
Cooper didn't waste a moment to retaliate. "<em>Te amo, Carmelita Fox...</em>" he cooed quietly into her ear.</p><p><br/>
Hearing him say these words was all she needed. Carmelita began to smile at the thought of Sly speaking to her in her first language like that, but before she could register anything else, her emotions finally got the best of her. She quickly embraced his lips, grasping his bare chest as she pulled herself into him.</p><p><br/>
Sly's heart began to flutter at the sheer force behind Carmelita's approach--it was quite literally breathtaking. Almost instantly, he felt all of his problems being shrouded by the intense emotions enveloping the two in this moment.</p><p><br/>
Moaning quietly, she felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest as they wrestled their tongues together--hearing Sly's moan between their muzzles sent her into a frenzy. Involuntarily, the vixen pushed herself up onto the raccoon, eventually breaking the kiss just to take a breath.</p><p><br/>
"Sly..." Carmelita gasped quietly, "Sly I--"</p><p><br/>
"I need you...badly," Sly interjected for once. Pulling her back into the kiss, he felt his animalistic urges taking hold as he'd begun to playfully bite her lip, gradually making his way down her neck as he nibbled on her flesh. Carmelita flinched at the initial bites, panting heavily from the stimulation as she wrapped her arms around him, clawing into his back. Mindlessly, Sly swiftly gripped the base of her tank top, lifting it over her head and casting it onto the floor.</p><p><br/>
Carmelita bit her lower lip, throwing her head back as Sly began to knead her petite chest, teasing her areolae with his warm tongue. She should have suspected he would go straight for her breasts like that--luckily for him, she was comfortably into nipple play.</p><p><br/>
"You weren't the only one with these questions, Carm..." Sly mumbled, trying to make sense as he stroked her body, "The number of times I've counted myself to sleep at night with you on my mind..."</p><p><br/>
The vixen let out a soft whimper, "But we're here now, Sly. That's all that matters, right?" She caressed his head back into her chest as she went to nibble on his ear. "I may not have made myself clear enough, but I've wanted this--I've wanted you--for a long, long time...I just haven't had the right opportunity to confront you about these feelings."</p><p><br/>
Sly continued to fondle Carmelita, his fingertips sending a surge of ecstasy throughout her body; her heavier breathing coupled with the sensual winces she'd let out only intensified Sly's more primal desires. His conflicted thoughts became obscured once again as he gave into his lecherous instincts, blocking out any thoughts of consequence, moral ambiguity, justice--these things held no meaning to either of the two right now.</p><p><br/>
Carmelita allowed Sly to push her back onto the couch as he slid down her torso, groping her toned thighs while he kissed around her crotch. Savoring every square inch of her lap, Sly began to bite the rim of Carmelita's underwear, tugging at the clothing to pull it out of his way. Barely removing them, Sly impatiently planted is face into her groin, traversing his tongue further down her privates.</p><p><br/>
The vixen flinched at first; she was far more accustomed to the gradual self-pleasure she was familiar with, so Sly's abrupt <em>kiss</em> happened to startle her. Gripping at one of the couch cushions, Carmelita began to grunt as her body became awash in a hot wave of pleasure from the raccoon's touch. She could feel the rest of her conscience gradually subsiding as all she could seem to think about now was him.</p><p><br/>
Pressing his moist tongue against her soft vulva, Sly moaned as he explored her body--listening to Carmelita's sultry whimpers invigorated him, motivating him to dive a bit deeper. Carmelita's hips were synchronized in motion with Sly's tongue; it was a sensual choreography.</p><p><br/>
"Sly..." Carmelita cried underneath her breath in a bout of ecstasy, "just keep going, I'm--I'm about to..." the vixen trailed off in thought as she lay there, basking in the euphoria she'd awaited for so long. Her panting quickened as her body began to tense up--she clawed at the sides of the couch as Cooper continued to tongue her vagina. Carmelita couldn't hold it in any longer as her body had finally reached its limit, contracting around her abdomen and hips as an overwhelming sense of satisfaction flooded throughout her body. This was her nirvana.</p><p><br/>
Gasping heavily, the vixen lay there flushed with satiety as the orgasmic tremors had begun to ease up, all the while caressing Sly's head as he rested his muzzle between her lap. She was exhausted by now, but her sexual curiosity was still not fully quelled. Without words, she sat up with him and let out a sultry growl, meeting Sly's face as she squinted her eyes and bit her lower lips.</p><p><br/>
Sly smirked at the cute noise she made, leaning into kiss her but only to miss as she was already burying her face in his firm chest. Rubbing her hands through his soft fur, exploring the contours of his defined abdominals, Carmelita whimpered to him, "Slyyy...ohhh, your body teases me..."</p><p><br/>
Carmelita was adamant on feeling every last crevice on Sly's torso as she kissed his chest, imagining how strong he was--how easily he could pin her down and have his way. The caressing came to a dramatic halt as her interest had peaked and she'd reached down to fondle his privates through the towel--it certainly caught her by surprise.</p><p><br/>
The vixen's ears perked up as she pressed herself away from Sly's chest, shifting her focus down to his bulge as she tugged away the towel. His engorged shaft throbbed in her hand--she had no idea he was concealing such weaponry. It had to have been a healthy 7 or 8 inches; the awestruck vixen gently stroked his member as she returned her focus back to his provocative eyes.</p><p><br/>
"I hope it's not too much," Sly tittered under his breath. "If you're too tired, we can always--"</p><p><br/>
Carmelita playfully bites at his face to interject. "<em>Es más que suficiente, mi amante.</em>" Grasping his cock firmly in her hands, she began to massage it in full strokes, breathing soft moans into his ear as she leaned against him. Sly tensed up as his senses were being collectively overstimulated by the hungry fox--this was like some crazy fantasy he'd only ever dream about.</p><p><br/>
Being motioned to recline to give Carmelita more room, Sly relaxed his posture against the couch as she slid her way back down his torso, making no detours and engulfing his member in her mouth. The raccoon winced, throwing his head back while stifling a groan as the fox lathered the throbbing shaft up with her warm tongue.</p><p><br/>
Carmelita took great pleasure from this, fondling his sizable junk as she devoured his cock--this alone was already reinvigorating her libido from her momentary recovery. The taste, the smell, the texture--all of these things were once again driving her into a frenzy. They both couldn't wait much longer.</p><p><br/>
Sitting back up, Sly interrupted Carmelita, lifting her up to him and interlocking their muzzles in another deep kiss. As if acting upon pure instincts, Carmelita threw herself onto the couch, beckoning Sly's embrace. He crawled on top of her, pressing their foreheads together as they exchanged their rapid breaths. Sly tried to be as gentle as he could upon entering her body, very slowly thrusting his massive cock into her.</p><p><br/>
Whimpering quietly between each breath, Carmelita muttered, "Sly...give it to me, please...take me!" She once again sunk her claws into his back, both of the two flinching in slight discomfort as Sly pushed a bit deeper. Easing into her, he nestled his head between her neck, slowly beginning to pick up speed.</p><p><br/>
Carmelita's sharp grunts gradually turned to smooth moans as she started to synchronize her hips with each thrust from the hung raccoon. The pressure, the pace, the throbbing--all of these sensations were absolutely exhilarating to the young vixen. Wrapping her legs around Sly's waist, Carmelita giggled, "You're...not...getting out of this one...Ringtail...!"</p><p><br/>
In a very breathy response, Sly chuckled, "Shoulda...cuffed you to me instead...back in Russia..." The raccoon picked up the pace a bit, lifting Carmelita's waist up as their hips danced out a passionate choreography. Despite his impressive stamina, he knew he couldn't last all night--this was made clear when Carmelita began to cry for him to go even faster.</p><p><br/>
"Ringtail--<em>ah!</em>--I want you to...to smother me!" The vixen's mind was lost in the middle of a sexual ocean. The sensations she was feeling--this culmination of emotions bottled up between the two for so long--made her feel as if she were about to faint. "Destroy me, baby..."</p><p><br/>
Sly couldn't quite hear what she was mumbling, as neither of them could make much sense being so drunk on love. Biting her neck once more, Sly leaned into Carmelita, thrusting all of his weight into her body as they cried out. The breathing, the moaning, the rhythmic, loud clasps of their bodies joining together--these auditory sensations only further drove them to the brink of ecstasy.</p><p><br/>
Thankfully, it was still raining outside to mask the sounds of their sins from any neighbors.</p><p><br/>
"Carmelita...!" Sly winced, "I can't...I can't..."</p><p><br/>
Before the raccoon could finish, the vixen grabbed him by the jaw, pulling him into a powerful kiss to shut him up as he reached his climax. Sly's entire body flinched as he momentarily froze; several unimaginable waves of euphoria pulsed throughout him as his hips bucked wildly with each contraction, pumping his eager, hot seed into Carmelita's body. His mind actively went blank.</p><p><br/>
Again, her claws dug into his back as Carmelita flinched with each orgasmic thrust--she could feel him melting inside her, and it was probably a bit more than she'd bargained for. She didn't care. This was actual bliss for her right now.</p><p><br/>
The two lay there, heavily breathing as fluids spilled out from beneath them. It was a hot mess. What were they going to do with each other? A cop and a crook sleeping together, a match made in purgatory. They didn't care--this was their moment of respite together. Let them enjoy it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>